


And Nothing Was Ever The Same

by thosewhofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhofall/pseuds/thosewhofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dies like the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Nothing Was Ever The Same

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own nothing. And I'm only kind of sorry about the sads.

Derek never stops feeling guilty after Stiles dies. It was going to happen no matter what, he was a human trying to run with the wolves. He was skin and bones and he was breakable and he didn’t heal from things within the day or overnight. He just gets hurt and then sits in agony. Derek hated to watch him feel the pain and not be able to take any of it away from him. He hated seeing him struggle: walking again after shattering his femur, writing again after smashing his right hand. Derek hates seeing Stiles weak, seeing him in pain. But he should have been with his mate, should have protected him.

Which is why it hurts all the more when he dies. Because that’s something that being a werewolf could have stopped. If Stiles had just let Derek bite him, he would have been like all the rest, and being pushed by the enemy werewolf out the second story window of the Hale House wouldn’t have hardly even left a bruise. But Stiles fell and when a human hits the ground, he shatters.

Stiles scream tears Derek away from the wolf he had been fighting. With one slash of his claws, the wolf goes down, screaming, and Derek runs for Stiles. His pack has formed a circle around him, where he lay on the ground, pale white, eyes squeezed tight from the pain of breaking his back and hitting his head and the rock that they’ll find underneath him when they lift him. Derek pushes through Scott and Lydia, dropping to the ground beside Stiles without a word. Stiles breathes, opens his eyes to look at Derek, opens his mouth and whispers, so quiet that Derek barely hears.  _I love you._

And then he’s gone and Derek lets out a howl of agony because Stiles is gone. Stiles’ is dead and Derek is alone and he has to tell Sheriff Stilinski that Stiles is dead.  Derek rests his head on his still chest, tears falling out of his eyes, because here, at the Hale house, he has lost so much, and now once more, he’s lost someone he cares about. It had been Stiles’ idea to rebuild it. It had been Stiles’ idea that this was where they should form their pack, that they should grow out of the Ashes of the Hale family.

Instead, Stiles dies like the rest.

The other werewolves have backed off, the agony is tangible in the air, the heart-crushing loneliness of an Alpha who has lost his mate. The Alpha of their pack apologizes, says that they hadn’t known the boy was more than just a meddling human. But then Derek’s eyes flash red and he looks up from Stiles’ body because he can smell her. He can smell the bitch who smells too much like Stiles for it to have been a passing scent. The one who killed his mate.

Isaac and Boyd are on the she-wolf before Derek even has to speak. They smell it too, and they’re grieving for their friend. It’s Scott who lands the killing blow, with tears in his brown eyes he slaughters the wolf who took his best friend. The other pack doesn’t even protest. The death of an Alpha’s mate is punishable by death. It always has been.  They leave, the fight over for now.

It’s Lydia who drags Derek away, strangely enough, the most clear-headed of the bunch. Oh, there are still tears present in her eyes, she still stares at Stiles’ body with anguish, but it’s her that is brave enough to pull Derek away. Because  _They have to bury him, Derek, they have to. He’s gone, you can’t bring him back. Come on._  And then Derek is sobbing on her shoulder, slumped, a broken excuse for a once proud Alpha.

Nothing is ever the same, not after Stiles dies. 

 


End file.
